


Perfect

by TakeMeAwayToThePlaceIBelong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But Not Much, Fluff, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, a little bit angst, enjoy, haha - Freeform, idk what more to put, lalalalalala, larry - Freeform, larry fluff, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform, ok I’ll stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeMeAwayToThePlaceIBelong/pseuds/TakeMeAwayToThePlaceIBelong
Summary: Louis and HarryHarry and LouisIt’s always been themFrom the first time Louis saw Harry in the small bakery, to them sitting old and wrinkly together with beautiful grandchildren running aroundIt’s always been them and their love





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so hello!  
This is the first time I’m posting a fanfic/oneshot like ever so I’m about to piss my pants but it’s cool, I’m fine:)  
I just really hope you’ll enjoy this and feel free to leave a comment on what I can do to improve my writing, or not, your choice completely!  
Allright I won’t keep you here anymore with all my rambling so, again, enjoy this little story:)

_I found a love for me_

August 4th, 2010

The first time Louis saw Harry was at the little bakery down the street. He was an eighteen year old boy in desperate need of a birthday cake. He had insisted on trying to bake one himself because he wanted to do something nice for his sister, but he should have known he'd ruin it. He ran into the bakery hoping they'd have just what he was looking for, he was about to ask the cashier but stopped dead in his tracks. There he was. The cutest boy Louis ever laid eyes on. Standing there with a head covered in chocolate brown curls, humming quietly for himself while he was decorating some cupcakes. Louis couldn't speak, he just stood there staring at the boy. Suddenly he looked up from the cupcakes "Oh, Jesus you scared me!" he chuckled, "I'm sorry I didn't see you there, welcome to W. Mandeville, my name is Harry how may I help you?" he smiled. And Louis decided right then, right there, that he may have a thing for curly hair and dimples.

_Well I found a boy, beautiful and sweet_

August 16th, 2010

The second time Louis saw Harry was on his way home from a football game. He was tired and felt defeated because they lost 3-1. He was walking with his head down, not really paying attention to where he was going which made him crash into someone in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Oops" the person said, and when Louis looked up he couldn't believe who it was.

"Hi" Louis answered, unsure if they boy even remembered him.

"Louis?" Harry had asked while flashing his big dimpled smile.

"Hey! It's good to see you again! Did your sister enjoy the cake?" he smiled, and Louis felt like fainting. "It's good to see you too and yeah she really liked it. Thank you so much!" Louis smiled back, "I don't know how I should repay you for making it so fast!"

"You could take me on a date"

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

August 30th, 2011

When Louis opened the door he was attacked by someone jumping on him.

"Happy one year anniversary!!!"

"Jesus Hazza you scared me!" Louis said while holding his boyfriend of one year in his arms. "Sorry" Harry giggled, "I'm just very happy to see you". Louis couldn't help but smile at how cute Harry was.

"I'm happy to see you too baby, happy one year"

_Baby I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

December 13, 2012

They walked out from the coffee shop they'd been at, hand in hand. It was dark outside but the moon and street lights made it feel safe.

"Can you believe it?" Harry sighed, "What?" Louis answered.

"That I've loved you for over two years already?".

Louis stopped walking and looked up at Harry smiling, "You're such a sap Harold"

"Oh come on" Harry smiled back, "You love it",

"I do" Louis said. They walked a little further when it suddenly started snowing. "Oh my gosh Louis! Look how beautiful it is" Harry said in awe, "You're beautiful" Louis answered. "Who's the sap now?" Harry asked, with a blush covering his cheeks.

"Dance with me" Louis said

"What?"

"Dance with me" he repeated, "We don't need any music, just dance with me".

Harry looked at him a bit confused, but answered "Ok".

So there they stood, in the middle of the street in the snow, wrapped up in each other's arms, slow dancing with happiness flowing through their bodies.

Suddenly Louis stopped,

"Why'd you stop?"

"Marry me"

"What?"

"I'm serious, marry me" Louis smiled,

"Of course!" Harry answered with tears forming in his eyes.

_Darling, you look perfect tonight_

September 28th, 2013

Louis looked in the mirror one last time before walking out to the end of the aisle. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He saw his family waving at from the first row, his mum held her thumbs up smiling, he waved back feeling slightly calmer. Suddenly music started playing and there he was, the man Louis was going to marry in a few minutes. Harry reached the end of the aisle and said goodbye to his stepdad, Louis took Harry's hands in his and looked deeply into his beautiful green eyes.

"Do I look okay?" Harry asked shyly,

"You look perfect"

_Well I found a man, stronger than anyone I know_

December 21st, 2016

They day Louis had been dreading had come. It was the day of his mother's funeral. Everything seemed so surreal, there he sat in the church, on the front row while his mother laid in a white wooden coffin surrounded by flowers. He'd managed to stay strong for a very long time and he had yet to cry at the funeral as well. So people may think he was heartless, but it was more the fact that he couldn't believe this was happening. It wasn't until the funeral singer came up and started singing that Louis broke. He sang "Candle in the wind" by Elton John and Louis couldn't help but let the tears fall. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and turned to look at his husband. Harry looked back at him with tears in his own eyes "It's ok honey" he whispered "Let it out", and Louis did. He cried in his husbands arms while Harry softly stroked his back, "You're so strong Louis, we'll be ok" Harry said. And Louis knew he was right, as long as he had Harry, he'd be ok.

_I found a love to carry more than just my secrets, to carry love, to carry children of our own_

April 22nd, 2018

Roseanne Jay Styles-Tomlinson

Their little baby girl had finally arrived at 02:54am that night. They had decided that they'd get a surrogate on a Monday afternoon while being cuddled up in front of the TV.

"Louis" Harry had said,

"Hmm?" Louis hummed in response,

"I want a baby"

"What?"

"I want a baby" Harry repeated nervously,

"Me too Haz".

And now she'd finally arrived, they couldn't be happier. A few days later they got to take her home, Harry carried her into her room. "This is gonna be your room when you stop sleeping with us baby girl, isn't it beautiful?"

Roseanne looked up at her father with big eyes and made a cute little squealing sound. Louis got up from where he was leaning at the wall and walked over to Harry with a fond expression. He wrapped his arms around his husband from behind and rested his head on his shoulder while looking down at his daughter.

"We're a family now Haz" he turned to look at Harry,

"I love you" Harry said while staring back at Louis.

"I love you too"

_I see my future in your eyes_

August 4th, 2021

The first time Louis looked into Harry's eyes, he knew he wouldn't be able to just walk away and never see that boy again.

The first time Louis took Harry on a date, he knew he wanted to make him his boyfriend.

The first time Louis and Harry kissed, he felt like he was floating.

The moment Louis and Harry moved in together, he knew he never wanted to move out.

The moment Louis looked into Harry's eyes while Harry said "I do", he knew they'd stay together.

The moment when they got to see their daughter for the first time, Louis knew he'd always try to make Harry look just as happy as he did in that moment.

The moment Harry came to him and said he wanted another child, Louis knew he'd never love anyone more.

Louis had always seen a future in Harry, and now, watching him play with their four year old daughter and one year old son, he saw nothing less.

He saw them together, sending Rose off to school for the first time. He saw them crying together when their second child, Oscar, also moved away for college. He saw them together, talking about their day and discussing how their children were. He saw them together, getting the happy news that they were going to be grandparents. He saw them together, admiring their children raise their grandchildren. He saw them together, old and wrinkly, cuddled up on the sofa, and he'd look down at his husband, who was still as beautiful as the first time Louis laid eyes on him, and he'd be so proud of what they'd become, of how their lives turned out. And they'd love each other more and more for each day that passed.

On this day, eleven years ago, Louis burnt a cake and had to run to the bakery to get a new one, and Louis thinks that burning that cake was the best thing he ever did, because that lead him to Harry.

_I don't deserve this, you look perfect tonight_


End file.
